<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints (it takes and it takes and it takes) by DormantAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531550">Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints (it takes and it takes and it takes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes'>DormantAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Betrayal, Character Study, Dream Smp, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Religion, Religion?, undiagnosed mental illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my love, forgive me for your downfall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints (it takes and it takes and it takes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith is ignorance for a fool who fears the unknown. A bliss.</p><p>There are no more gods to worship now.<br/>We killed them all, don't you remember?<br/>We pulled their statues down, our anarchy, our blood thirsty revolution.<br/>We carved ourselves into rememberence, stained the walls with our gentle anthem.<br/><br/>L'manburg, my great unfinished symphony you sent for me.<br/><br/>I built walls for your protection, soaked the ground with my blood, made it fertile for your youth. I cried on your behalf, put my soul into your existence. Breathed life into your lungs. Pumped blood into your heart.<br/><br/>Oh my traitor son, does the warmth of the fire comfort you in a way I failed to? What did I do to turn you away? Can you forgive me? Please forgive me, I was trying to protect you.<br/><br/>I hope he gives you what you want.<br/><br/>I hope you can forgive me for what I must do to survive.<br/><br/>To whatever man is left that is stupid enough to call himself a god I pray to you. Indulge yourself in my mournful cries, drink my blood for your wine, feast on my flesh for your cuisine. Let me fall into your embrace and seek guidence, I have so little left to lose, I can't lose it yet please, give me a faith, a religion to weigh on. Filter my mind with an ideal life that I can aspire to.<br/><br/>One that is not dying before my eyes.<br/><br/>Oh you sent for me! L'manburg you called me! Whispered in my head a childish tune, oh my love how you didn't even get to grow. Oh how your limbs are being torn down by those you welcomed in. My child forgive them, they do not know any better, mere cattle to the shepard.<br/><br/>Oh my Adonis, oh how I wished we had fate on our side.<br/><br/>Please, hear my cries and know I tried to save you from the life Fate had scribbled in her book of torture.</p><p>Oh I dont have a home.<br/>Perhaps I never did.</p><p>All I have are hands stained with the blood of my failure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>